TFS: The Cairo Caper
by raccoonqueen
Summary: Richard Roberts has returned, not only seeking revenge, but also resuming his ongoing quest for world domination! Now aware of their old enemy's escape, the TFS head to Egypt to send Richard and his evil demon family back to where they belong!
1. Prologue: Professor Nimnul's Discovery

Prologue: Professor Nimnul's Discovery

April 21, 3039

Richard Roberts, Belladonna, and their children were a heap of trouble for Bert and his friends. But ever since Nose Marie trapped them inside a metal box, where they were to be imprisoned for a thousand years, nobody has heard from the demon family lately. However, all that is about to change...

It all started on a sweltering hot spring day in Neo-Cairo, Egypt. Professor Norton Nimnul (the enemy of the Rescue Rangers) was walking along the shore comtemplating on his future evil plans, when he stumbled upon a small metal box that had washed up on the shore. Curious, he picked it up and took it home to his hotel room/laboratory. Just as he started to examine it, he was startled by a demonic voice roaring, "ALL RIGHT, NOW WHO JUST PICKED US UP?"

Professor Nimnul ran to hide under the bed. Peeking out, he asked nervously, "W-who are y-you?"

"I am Richard Roberts," replied the voice. "The former ruler of the underworld. I am trapped inside this box, along with my wife Belladonna and my stepchildren Rain and Jane. Thanks to those lousy Time Toon Cops, we were cursed to be bound in this contraption for 1,000 years...but I'm not ready to give up just yet. I want to break free from this prison...and only you can help us."

"Me? But...why?"

"Because we heard you are one of the villains of the Rescue Rangers. If you side with us, Professor Nimnul, you will become more stronger and more powerful than ever before."

He thought about it before he grinned. Rubbing his palms together, he said, "Ooh, that's exactly what I have been wanting to do all my life! Now, tell me...is there any way for me to help you get out of that box?"

Belladonna's voice said, "I heard there is a key hidden somewhere in one of the pyramids of Giza, called the Pharaoh's Key. You must go and get that key and bring it back to us, provided that you avoid the booby traps that have been set inside the pyramid."

"Oh, yes, ma'am! Anything for you and your family! I-I'll get you out! I promise you that!"

Meanwhile, in the United States of Canerica, the TFS did not know Richard and his demon family were going to be freed by Professor Nimnul. In fact, they were busy with a very special event of their own. Rocky, Bert Jr., Andrew, Sidney, Alex III, and Razor III were thrilled to learn that their wives Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash were all pregnant. Throughout the nine months, they helped prepare for the babies' arrival and did all they could to make their wives feel comfortable and loved. Everything was calm and peaceful...until the big day arrived.


	2. Chapter 1: Trouble Is Brewing

Chapter 1: Trouble Is Brewing

In the Bert Raccoon Hospital in Washington DC, Alex III, Razor III, Bert Jr, Rocky, Andrew and Sidney rushed Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, and Rarity to the labor/delivery room, where they stayed to coach and comfort their wives. Several hours later, the babies were born-even though they were all born on the same day, they arrived at different times.

Rocky and Twilight had a daughter, named Lyra Elizabeth Raccoon. She was a raccoon with indigo hair (with purple and pink streaks), straight ears and nose, and brown eyes. Andrew and Applejack had twin boys, Zack and Jack Raccoon-they both resembled their mother, with the orange bodies, blonde manes, and green eyes. Sidney and Rarity had a baby girl, a raccoon with white fur (without a black mask), straight ears and nose, royal purple hair, and blue eyes. Her name was Diamond Belle Raccoon. Alex III and Pinkie Pie had a girl, a squirrel/skunk/pony hybrid with pink-and-white fur, purple hair, and blue eyes; they named her Cherie Armington. Bert Jr. and Fluttershy had a son, a raccoon with yellow fur, a black mask, bent nose and ears, pegasus wings, and green eyes; they named him Paxton Flynn Raccoon. And as for Razor III and Rainbow Dash...a baby boy with a squirrel's body, sky-blue fur, pegasus wings, and purple eyes, named Manuel Devin Armington. The parents were very proud of what they did to bring those babies into the world.

Meanwhile, near the Pyramids of Giza, Professor Norton Nimnul was driving his van with the box of Richard Roberts' family inside. Upon approaching the pyramids, he stopped. He said, "I must make sure I need to see the traps. My robots will do that for me, but first let's see where the key is." He took out some X-ray glasses, put them on, and saw the key was in the second pyramid. "Aha! It's the middle one."

They headed into the middle one, but unbeknownst to him two TFS spies named Chuck and Nancy (with their friend Coabooie) was watching them. Chuck said, "Oh, man, is that Professor Nimnul?"

"Yeah," replied Nancy. "And he got that box."

"That's the box that Richard Roberts and his family were bound in-if he gets them out with the Pharaoh's Key, they will be in big trouble."

"Okay, Chuck, it's Ring Time!"

"SHAZZAM!"

Chuck and Nancy put their rings together and along came Shazzam the genie. He said, "You called, masters?"

Chuck replied, "We need to get to the TFS in Neo-Detroit fast! We gotta warn them about this!"

"Your wish is my command, my masters." Then he teleported them to the TFS headquarters in Neo-Detroit. At that time, President Bert Raccoon and his friends had come back to Neo-Detroit, while Rocky, Sidney, Alex III, Razor III, Bert Jr., and Andrew remained in Washington DC to be with their wives and their newborn children.


	3. Chapter 2: Nimnul the Half Demon

Chapter 2: Nimnul the Half-Demon

"Guess what, you guys," said Chuck, as soon as they met up with the TFS. "Professor Nimnul got the box containing your arch-enemy Richard Roberts and his family."

"WHAT?" all the toons shouted in shock.

Bert said, "I thought Nose Marie had sent that box into the ocean! How is that possible?"

"I guess someone must've found it and sold it to Nimnul," added Alex II.

Chip, of the Rescue Rangers, said, "Professor Nimnul is still our arch-enemy, and we will help you guys to stop him and your arch-enemies."

"We must head to Egypt and stop Nimnul at all costs," said Charles.

"Right. Let's head there." And so they entered into their TFS Ships and headed off to Egypt.

Meanwhile, after his robots were destroyed by the traps, Professor Nimnul was still holding the box when he found the key. He whispered, "There it is...the Pharaoh's Key!"

"Good," replied Richard. "Now open us."

Nimnul grabbed the key and opened the box to let the demon family out. Richard laughed and declared, "Finally, after all these years, we are now FREE! And since you have freed us, we will give you the powers you deserve." At his signal, they all pointed their hands towards the professor.

"Uh, what are you doing?" muttered Professor Nimnul fearfully.

"Giving you some of our powers," Belladonna replied.

With that, they fired at Nimnul and turned him into a half-demon as he laughed victoriously. Richard said, "Now the demon powers are all yours-you can use them to control or destroy anyone, even the good guys."

"Good! But first, do you mind if I stop and see some of my old colleagues? Let's say a lab mouse, a guinea pig, and some new recruits."

"Okay. Go and get them-we will be waiting you and we'll be also making a new fortress in Egypt. You will meet us in Alexandra, Egypt, about 30 miles from Cairo."

"All right, Master."

As soon as they disappeared, Nimnul headed over to Cairo University, where Sparky the Lab Rat was teaching. But out of his sight, a pair of eyes were watching him from the shadow of the pyramid. Those eyes belonged to a male cat who looked astonishingly similar to Super Snooper, and after he watched Nimnul disappear over the horizon he slipped quietly away. Nimnul laughed evilly and shouted, "Watch out, Sparky, here I come!"


	4. Chapter 3: Missing!

Chapter 3: Missing!

Once Sparky was done with his class, Nimnul blasted the door down and laughed evilly. He shouted, "Sparky, remember me?"

"Nimnul!" gasped Sparky. "What are you doing here?" Buzz came in and became shocked to see their old professor as well.

"It's time to be back with me!"

"NEVER!"

"Then I guess I have no choice but to take you by FORCE!"

He chanted a spell and in an instant Sparky and Buzz's eyes went red, while their claws became sharper. They bowed down to their master and intoned, "We will obey you, Professor."

"Good. Now let's head to South America for some more recruits."

Meanwhile, the TFS arrived in Cairo. The first person they questioned were two shopkeepers named Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf, and when they heard about what was in that box they were shocked.

"Gosh, we didn't know, Bert," said Hokey. "For a while there, we thought it was just an ordinary metal box. We're really sorry on that one."

Just then, Selena got a cell phone call. After answering it, she hung up and said, "Guys, there's even more bad news, this time from Cairo University. Sparky the Rat and Buzz are missing!"

They went over to Cairo University, where the police were investigating the sudden disappearance of Sparky and Buzz. They were all puzzled-just HOW in the world did they vanish without anybody knowing?

"Ooh, this is a toughie," said Snooper. "First, we got news concerning Professor Nimnul's purchase of the box containing Richard Roberts and his family. And now we hear that Sparky and Buzz are gone?"

Alex II replied, "You're right, Snoop-this is a double-whammy case. We gotta figure out a way to determine why Nimnul would buy the box to set Richard Roberts free and why Sparky and Buzz disappeared."

Just then, a male voice with an Egyptian accent said, "I think I know the reason why..."

The team turned around to see the cat standing in the doorway of the classroom. This was the same cat who had watched Professor Nimnul leave the Pyramids of Giza. He bore a striking resemblance to Snooper, with his brown fur and black eyes. The only exception is that he is wearing a suit with a green coat and blue pants. Charles asked, "Who are you?"

The cat took out his badge and showed it to the cops. He replied, "I am Abdul Snooper, Super Snooper's identical cousin and the detective for the TTC Egyptian Police Branch. And I'm here to help you."


	5. Chapter 4: Abdul's Tip

Chapter 4: Abdul's Tip

"Okay," said Chip. "What can you tell us?"

Abdul replied, "When your arch-enemy got the demon powers from Richard, I suspect he's going after your friends, like his old lab rats. He turned Sparky and Buzz into demon servants and now he's heading to the Amazon rainforest to go after your friends. Also, he'll have your other arch-enemy Von Sugarbottom to join him and get you."

"I see. So now it's making sense."

Monterrey Jack said, "That means he's heading to South America, then Mexico and Hawaii!"

"My sister Lawhinie is in trouble, then!" added Gadget.

Alex II said, "I think it's about time to tell you all this. You all understand that a long time ago, Bert issued the Multiple Spouses Act, saying you can have any number of wives or husbands you want. But before that, I talked to Fifi and we agreed on this. So, I married Lahwhinie as she became my second wife, and Fifi married Calamity Coyote and he became her second husband-so right now we've got more kids. You guys probably haven't seen Calamity for a while, since he was working on inventions in a top secret TTC/TFS base in the Cayman Islands and Lawhinie is still living in Hawaii-they come to see us sometimes, even on holidays."

"_Oui_," said Fifi with a nod. "And you see that the kids that I had by Calamity are living in different parts of the country, the same with Alex II and Lawhinie's kids."

Gadget said to Alex II, "So that makes me your sister-in-law."

"Correct."

Chip said, "Right now we need to get to South Africa and stop Nimnul from taking our friends."

Alex II added, "We can also stop and pick out new TFS recruits along the way."

"We've got to save my friends, too," said Brandy. "They're still living in the Amazon jungle right now, and I haven't seen them since I left the rainforest."

Then they head into the TFS Ship and blasted off to parts of the world and to South America.

Meanwhile, in the Amazon rainforest in Brazil, Demon Nimnul was brainwashing the rainforest critters as they became demons servents. Tito the Fox intoned, "We are in your power, master." Some of Brandy 's friends even got caught in Demon Nimnul's spell.

He laughed victoriously and said to Von Sugarbottom, "See? I told you I have demon powers!"

"Okay, you have convinced me," replied Von Sugarbottom. "I will most certainly join you. I want to get revenge on the Rescue Rangers...especially that Dale, for ruining my plans!"

Later, the TFS had arrived in the Cayman Islands, the home of the top secret TTC/TFS base. There they met Calamity Coyote and his kids, and told them about Professor Nimnul and what he was doing.


	6. Chapter 5: The One That Got Away

Chapter 5: The One That Got Away

They arrived in the rainforest, but when they got there they knew were too late; Nimnul had already gotten them and he was gone with them as well. Alex II muttered, "Great...he got them."

"They're gone," muttered Brandy. "All of my friends are gone."

"Not _all_ of them."

The team were startled by that voice, but then they saw Lola Boa crawling out of the dirt and smiling at them. Brandy hugged her and said, "LOLA! You're okay! How did you get away form Demon Nimnul?"

"I had dug underground before he got them," replied Lola. "And I heard that they're heading back to Alexandria, Egypt."

Charles said, "So that's where Richard is. I think he wants to continue the demon-ruling-the-world thing." And so the team entered into their ship and blasted off to Alexandria, Egypt.

At Rayian's Castle in Alexandria, Egypt, Demon Nimnul returned with Von Sugarbottom and his army. He said, "I'm back with my army and I also have new ally to our cause, master."

"Good, my student," replied Richard. To Von Sugarbottom, he continued, "What do you want for power and revenge against the Rescue Rangers and other things?"

Belladonna added, "Yes, make it quick."

"I want powers like Nimnul's," said Von Sugarbottom. "And make my pet Fritz and his mosquito friends powerful, too."

"Your wish is granted."

The family gave Von Sugarbottom and Fritz and his mosquito friends power. Richard continued, "Now, your mosquitos have Zombie Control Power, so they can inject them and turn them into your servants."

"Thank you, master."

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling coming from underground. Then a vast army of raccoons popped out from under the sand and attacked them. Richard and his family tried to fight back and used their demon powers against them, but it was no use-the raccoons used dark sunglasses to block the spell and deflect it back to them. Just as he had recovered from the sudden attack, Richard noticed that the Pharaoh's Key was missing and he looked up only to see one of the raccoons about to catch up with the group, with the key in her paws. He shouted, "Hey! That's OUR key! Bring it back here RIGHT NOW!"

The raccoon girl turned to Richard and shouted boldly, "The sacred key belongs to King Coontakahamen and to him only!" With that, she jumped back into the sand and disappeared out of sight. Belladonna said, "Just WHAT are those creatures?"

"They're desert raccoons, I believe," replied Demon Nimnul. "A rare sub-species of their North American counterparts, very well-known for being the only kind of raccoons who have homes underground beneath the sandy deserts of Egypt and its surrounding areas. And they've just stolen the key I've used to get you out of the box."

"Well, don't just stand there-GO AFTER THEM!"

"I-it's no use, masters. If I were one of them, I would consider chasing them and bringing the key back, but seeing how strong and fearless those creatures are..."

"Arrgh! Forget it!"

With one zap of her finger, Belladonna removed the demon powers from Nimnul and he became normal again. She said, "Let's have Von Sugarbottom as our new servant, love. Nimnul's such a useless coward."

Meanwhile, the raccoons who had snatched the key away from Richard Roberts had already placed it in the pyramid where it was once found. After quietly praying in an ancient Egyptian language, the leader of the desert raccoons turned to the others and said, "The quest to take the key back to the temple was a complete success. With the key now returned in his possession, the king will finally have some rest." To the young female raccoon, he continued, "Isis, your bravery in confronting the thieves and stealing the key from them shall be rewarded greatly. For all this, we thank you."

The raccoon girl nodded and replied, "You're welcome, Papa. And as long as the key is here, it shall be safe...and so will be our land."


	7. Chapter 6: Enter The Temple

Chapter 6: Enter The Temple

"I will go get the desert raccoons #1 enemy," said Demon Von Sugarbottom. "Their enemies are the Desert Wolves, and I'll talk to them to join us."

"Good," replied Richard. "Now go." As soon as Von Sugarbottom left, Richard turned to Nimnul and continued, "Now, what will we do with you, coward?"

"Please!" begged Nimnul. "Have mercy on me! It wasn't my fault I chickened out!"

Belladonna said, "I think our kids was practicing soul-stealing. I think it's time to let them use that. Jane! Steal Professor Nimnul's soul, so he can be part of our army of the undead."

Jane went to Nimnul, as Tito and one of the howler monkeys held Nimnul hands so he wouldn't escape. She kissed him, thus stealing his soul and turning him into an undead minion. Richard said, "Now Nimnul won't say anything, but he will still obey our every command."

Meanwhile, the TFS arrived in Cairo and decided to take a SUV to Alexandria, headed for the Pyramids of Giza. Abdul said, "I heard on my police radio, saying that a tribe of desert raccoons got the Pharaoh's Key from Richard and put it back in the Pyramids of Giza."

"I think half of us will go to the pyramids, since Richard's henchmen will come for that key again," replied Charles.

Bert said, "That's a good idea, Charles. And in the meantime I'm going with them-I want to see if I have some possible cousins there."

"Okay. Eric and Michael will go with Bert's team, while the rest of us will head to Alexandria to find Richard's hideout. Once you're done, meet us in the Marriott Hotel in Alexandria so we can strike at Richard's place if we find it first and do some recon."

Then Eric, Michael, Rocko, Shiela, Blue X, Skippy, Matilda and Kimberly went with Bert's team while the rest headed to Alexandria. In the Pyramids of Giza, they arrived and took a look around. Bert said, "This is confusing. I wonder where the nearest entrance is...?"

Just as he said that, the sand around Eric started giving in and he fell into it. They tried to save him, but it was too late-he was already swallowed up by the sand. Bentley said, "We have to get in before the sand decides to swallow us, too!"

Isis was walking in the corridors beneath the sand when she paused to hear a scream. Then Eric Roberts landed next to her, missing her and becoming unconscious. After looking him over, she muttered, "An outsider...but he's not a demon. I wonder who this is..." Then she checked his wallet, which revealed his name and his job. "Eric Roberts...ah, so he's a TFS agent! I must let Papa know right away!" She picked him up and took him to the healing chambers, where her father was waiting for her.


	8. Chapter 7: The Desert Raccoons

Chapter 7: The Desert Raccoons

Isis brought Eric to her dad, whose name was Menes, the leader of the desert raccoons. Watching his daughter run in, he muttered, "Who is this?"

"This is a TFS agent," replied Isis. "His name is Eric Roberts, and he's hurt."

"The TFS. That means...it can't be...President Bert Raccoon, our long-lost cousin...and he's still alive! Perhaps this dragon/cat/rabbit hybrid could be the key to save us all. Isis, put him on the healing chamber, and hurry-he and his friends must help us defend the Pharaoh's Key against the cat demon." Isis obeyed her father and put Eric on the healing chamber and began to use medicinal herbs on him.

An hour later, Eric woke up and the first thing he saw was a female desert raccoon wearing an ancient Egyptian dress with sandals. Eric blushed as he joked, "Wow...looks like I just died and went to heaven to see an angel."

"Well, hello there," replied Isis with a chuckle. "You must have recovered well after that fall you had."

"Where I am? And who are you?"

"You are in the healing chambers of the Pyramids of Giza. I am Isis, only daughter of the leader of the desert raccoons. We have just saved your life."

"I see."

Menes came in and said, "By the way, where are your friends?"

"They're...somewhere..."

"Then we'd better go and find them before the traps get them."

Meanwhile, the rest of the team went looking for Eric. The traps they tried passing through were far too dangerous-snake pits, walls that can crush people by moving into them, and spikes that are sharp enough to impale anyone who dares to touch them. Just when they thought it was all over, a group of desert raccoon warriors popped out from under the sand and prepared to attack them. But Menes ran in with Isis and Eric, and shouted in Egyptian, "Halt! Do not kill!"

All at once, the warriors paused at the sound of their leaders voice and held back their weapons. Menes continued, "The intruders you were about to defeat are only the TFS, the helpers from the outside world. And you know it is against the rules to attack anyone who is not a thief...especially those who share blood ties with our tribe."

Bert stared. How did the leader know he was related to the desert raccoons? He muttered, "But...how did you...is it true that...?"

"Fear not, dear cousin," replied Menes. "You have seen us and you must know that we are both the grandsons of the great King Coontakahamen, who was the first leader of the desert raccoons and ruled a rich and vast kingdom alongside the human Egyptians. The evidence is in the walls around you..."

Bert looked around and saw the murals on the walls of the temple, all inscribed with Egyptian hieroglyphs and painted with scenes of life in ancient Egypt. But what really caught his attention was a pharaoh that looked just like him, with a queen sitting beside him that looked exactly like Lisa! Now there was certainly something the Raccoon Family Tree never mentioned-Bert Raccoon, along with his family, was descended from royalty!

He muttered, "I'd better take a look at the family tree again, to see if you're not kidding. It's in my backpack..."

"Never mind that, cousin. We have a family tree that's even bigger than yours. If you and your team follow me, I shall explain everything to you."


	9. Chapter 8: King Coontakahamen's Children

Chapter 8: King Coontakahamen's Children

While Menes was telling Bert the history of his people, Eric was with Isis. He asked her, "So, what is the prophecy?"

Isis replied, "It says that you, with great power, can save the Desert Raccoons from the Desert Wolves, as well as from Richard's army."

"Okay. But why am I connected to that prophecy?"

"Because your Great Uncle Jermial Roberts was here. He trained us to become stronger fighters, and taught us skills in alchemy, science, geometry, and math. He even helped us come up with traps to stop potential grave robbers."

"What fighting styles did he teach you?"

"Kav Magrah, Brazillian Jiu-jutsu, Sambo Wrestling, Kung Fu, Wushu, Mui-Tai, and some of Jet Li and Jackie Chan's fighting styles."

"Man, Bart Simpson told me about a girl in Israel who kicked his butt using Mav Magrah. He was in pain for weeks!"

Isis nodded. "Yes, that's the one and it does hurt, too. I saw him take down 30 Desert Wolves with fire-style attacks, since he was from the Fire Village. Also, he left this for you." She gave him Jermial's Fire Headband, which Eric took and put on his head. He asked, "Well...what do you think?"

"You look cute."

"Thanks. I wonder, since I'm begining to like you, if you'd like to become my wife."

"Me, to be your wife? Of course! But we have to go a Desert Raccoon ritual before we get married. We need to seal Richard away first."

"Okay. And in the meantime, I will try to learn some of my Great Uncle's moves."


	10. Chapter 9: A Plan For Peace

Chapter 9: A Plan For Peace

In Alexandria, Charles' group was watching Richard's hideout. They rented a hotel that is 20 miles away from it, and now they were waiting for their enemy to make his next move. Calamity, Tails, and Skiles were building something to get their friends back, but as they were doing so there was a loud rumbling. Tails asked, "Hey...what's going on?"

Estelle peered out of the window and saw a large dust cloud, along with millions of wolves with grey fur. Upon getting a closer look with the binoculars, she noticed that they all had scars on every part of their bodies and their eyes were a bright red. Estelle replied, "These must be the Desert Wolves that the Desert Raccoons warned us about."

"All right," said Charles. "Get ready, everybody! We're gonna have ourselves a battle."

Charles, Estelle, Calamity, Tails, and Skiles came out and waited for the Desert Wolves to approach them. But much to their surprise, once the wolves arrived they didn't make any attempt to attack the team. Charles was puzzled-why didn't the Desert Wolves hit them? Then one of the wolves, presumably their leader, approached the team and said, "Are you of the good ones, the Toon Force Squad?"

"Yes," replied Tails with a nod. "What is it do you want?"

"...I am Prince Ursu Dustfur, king of the Desert Wolves. We seek to make peace with the Desert Raccoons..."

"You're...surrendering? I mean, you're giving up?"

"I guess you might say that, young one. After almost 25,000 years of war and hatred, we have arrived at a decision where we will bury the hatchet and form a new kingdom made out of two kingdoms, ruled by both my people and the Desert Raccoons. We are also here for another reason-to seek shelter from the dark ones."

"And by that you mean Richard Roberts and his family," said Charles.

Prince Ursu nodded. "Just as they have caused trouble for your homeland, they have caused trouble for us as well. Many years ago, the Desert Raccoons and the Desert Wolves have lived alongside each other in peace and harmony...until they sprang up and created enmity between us, which spiraled into a 25,000-year war. Having now learned of their latest and most nefarious plan for Canerica, we have made plans to reconcile with the Desert Raccoons and offer assistance in your mission to stop the demon family-after all, we know them better than you do."

"Is there a way that can seal the deal between the two tribes?"

In answer to that question, Prince Ursu stepped back and gestured to a beautiful 18-year-old female wolf standing beside him. He said, "My part of the deal is that in order to inaugurate peace between the Desert Raccoons and the Desert Wolves, I will arrange a marriage between my daughter Palima and any eligible male member of the Raccoon family." To Charles, he continued, "I hear you are one of President Raccoon's cousins. Would you like to marry her?"

Charles looked at Palima and smiled, but he shook his head. He answered, "No thanks. I would love to have another wife, but Estelle, Bunnie, and Countess Duckula are the only ones I need."

"Well, is there _any_ male relative who'd like to take her?"

"President Bert Raccoon is one-he has three wives. Or you could give her to any one of his sons, or Alex II and his brothers. They're in the temple waiting on future updates from us."

"All right. I will go in, inform them of our wish to make peace, and ask President Raccoon if he or his sons and cousins would like to marry my daughter. In the meantime, continue your vigil-it would only be a matter of time before Richard or his demon family could make their first move..."


	11. Chapter 10: Prince Ursu's Deal

Chapter 10: Prince Ursu's Deal

Back inside the Desert Raccoons' Temple, Charles proceeded to tell the Desert Raccoons and the TFS about what really happened between them. Chief Menes was shocked. He muttered, "Ah, so that's why this war happened! The demon started all of this and caused our family to attack the Desert Wolves. Go ahead and tell Prince Ursu that we will make peace with them."

"He also wants someone in our family to marry his daughter Palima," added Charles. "Who's it going to be?"

Then Eric got an idea; he knew the perfect person who can marry Palima. He said, "Hey, Dad, remember your brother Charles Roberts IV? His son Christopher Roberts didn't have a mate, and since he's part whippet dog, he is perfect for Palima."

"Good idea, son. I'm going to call him now."

"You're welcome."

Charles got out his cell phone and began to call Charles IV. Bert said, "Perhaps I can make this deal even better. Charles, why not have your brother marry two wives instead of one? I'm just letting you know that my daughter Moselle is still available."

"I'm just as sure he'd want only one."

"...okay, how about this-you _can_ marry Moselle! Then Charles IV will have Palima. How's that for a double deal?"

"All right. I'll think about it."

Meanwhile, Richard and Belladonna also heard the news...and apparently enough, they weren't happy about it. Richard growled, "So the Desert Wolves quit on us and decided to make peace with the Desert Raccoons! The TFS may have won this round...but they haven't yet seen what true powers we have! Belladonna, we must change our strategy by marching right over to the temple and attack them at close range. Only this time we will _not_ use our demon-making powers on them, because knowing them they will squirm their way through those traps. The only way we can get even with the TFS once and for all...is if our zombie army EATS THEM!"


	12. Chapter 11: The Deal Is Sealed

Chapter 11: The Deal Is Sealed

"Why not we tell our zombies to bite them?" suggested Belladonna. "That way, they'll spread it to other members of the TFS and then they will be under our control."

Richard replied, "Good idea, love. Then I will control the TFS, Desert Raccoons, and Desert Wolves to take over this world! MY ARMY, WE ARE GOING TO ATTACK THE DESERT RACCOONS' TEMPLE, SO WE WILL LEAVE NOW!"

Later on, Charles' group headed back to the Desert Raccoons' temple with the Desert Wolves in their jet plane. While inside, Charles had a chat with Estelle, Bunnie and Countess Duckula about the president's offer. He said, "I wonder if it's okay if another female joins me as my fourth wife? Bert has asked me if I wanted to marry Moselle, since Charles IV will have Palima."

Estelle nodded and replied, "I'm okay with it, _mon amour_. After all, it will help your brother do good."

"Same here," added Bunnie.

"Me, too," Countess Duckula chimed in.

"Thanks." He hugged them, before going back to Bert. He said, "Bert, I talked it over with my wives and they are okay with me marrying your daughter, as my brother Charles IV can marry Palima."

"Yahoo!" cheered Bert, pumping his fist into the air. "It's about time my favorite cousin becomes my son-in-law! I'll let her know after this battle."

Just as he said that, they heard Belladonna's voice echoing out in the temple, "Guess who?"

They looked up to see Richard, Belladonna, and the zombie army at the entrance to the temple. Richard barked out, "So, my enemies, are you ready to die?"

"That's what we are going to ask you," answered Eric, taking out his laser gun. "Because you're the ones who are going to die first!"

"Fat chance, Roberts! With our massive zombie army, nobody can stop us!"

POW!

A black fist from out of nowhere punched Belladonna and sent her to the ground. That fist...belonged to Bert Jr.! He was joined by his brothers Rocky, Sidney, Andrew, and Alex III and Razor III; and also joining them were their wives Twillight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. Bert muttered in shock, "B-B-Bert Jr.? How did you..."

"We managed to catch up with you guys after our wives were checked out of the hospital, Dad," replied Bert Jr. "And it's a good thing we made it on time."

Richard growled, "You DARE to hit my wife, you furry mortal?"

"You bet your demon butt I did. And now...IT'S TIME TO FIGHT!"


	13. Chapter 12: Heroes Vs Zombies

Chapter 12: Heroes Vs. Zombies

The TFS and Richard's forces began fighting each other. Then the Rescue Rangers' friends walked towards them as Zombie Tammy, Blink, Sparky, Buzz and their Amazon friends were headed towards them. Derrick, Brandy, and Mr. Whiskers were holding their Amazon friends, too. Brandy shouted, "Lola Boa you must fight this!"

"Once I get you in my coils," replied Zombie Lola. "I will bite you, so my master will have you as a zombie!"

They kept fighting and trying to fight back. Alex II and Fifi were fighting Calamity-to them, he was Fifi's second lover and Alex II's best friend. Alex II said, "Guys, you must snap out of this! You're on our side, not Richard's!"

The fighting continued on and on. When the army has gotten stronger, the TFS had nowhere else to go. They had to give up. Belladonna laughed and exclaimed, "Ha-ha-ha! We won! And now, the time has come for you to join our army!" They were just about to venture in to bite their necks when all of a sudden...

"_NOT ON MY WATCH!_"

Richard and Belladonna were started by an eerie and ghostly voice booming throughout the halls of the temple. Richard said, "Who are you?"

"_I am the long departed spirit of the great King Coontakahamen_," answered the voice. "_And I have come to stop you and keep your nefarious plan from ever coming to pass!_"

"But don't you know I'm the most powerful demon in the netherworld? Very soon, everybody on earth will bow down to me!"

"_That may be so, but since you dare to threaten the lives of my descendants, I have no choice but to put a curse on you. Now, turn back and go back to the deep dark underbellies from whence you came...or suffer the consequences!_"

"Consequences schmonsequences," scoffed Belladonna. "We're the bosses around here, and as your future queen we order you to..."

Before she could say anything else, a billion poisonous cobra snakes came pouring out of the temple, hissing and snapping at them. The demon family gasped in fear, before turning away and running away. Richard growled, "Don't think this is all over yet, coppers! Someday, WE SHALL RETURN!"

The TFS were puzzled by the sudden appearance of the cobras and the spooky voice. But then, the next thing they heard was laughter and a familiar voice calling out, "Oh, you didn't think you would fall for that old joke, did you?"

They turned around to see Abdul walking out towards the entrance, followed by a lovely human Israeli woman. Bert said, "Abdul! Thank goodness you're here! Oh, boy, you could've seen the looks on their faces when they heard the old dead pharaoh's voice!"

"That was just me trying to save your fur, Mr. President," replied Abdul. Introducing the woman beside him, he continued, "By the way, may I introduce my very own Rose of Sharon, my wife, Mrs. Dorit Snooper."

Sidney asked, "Hey, aren't you the girl who kicked Bart's heinie in Israel years ago?"

"Yes," replied Dorit. "Then I went on to become a high-ranking officer in the TTC Egyptian Police Branch. And that's where I met my dear sweet Abdul."

Snooper came up to Dorit and smiled. Shaking hands with her, he said, "That's nice to hear it. Welcome to the family...cousin-in-law."

Alex II said, "Well, guys, our mission's over and the world is saved once again. Victory is ours!"

The TFS cheered. Now that they had completed the mission, there was once last thing they needed to do before they left Egypt to go home-attend a Desert Raccoon ritual, where Eric is to be inducted into the tribe, and his impending marriage to Isis.


	14. Chapter 13: The Ritual

Chapter 13: The Ritual

In the center of the Desert Raccoons Temple, a wedding and Desert Raccoon/Desert Wolf Ritual Mix was in progress. Menes, the high priest, Eric, and Isis entered the room; also joining them were Charles IV, Palima, Charles and Moselle. Menes went over and took the Cup of Desert Raccoon Spirit, while Ursu took the Cup of Desert Wolf Spirit; it was insisted that before the high priest can say anything, the two tribe leaders must begin the ritual for Eric, Isis, Charles IV, and Palima.

"First, before the wedding begins," said Menes. "We will say the ritual to our daughters and our future sons-in-law. Are you ready, Ursu?"

Ursu replied, "I am ready when you are."

Menes nodded, before he started to read from the Desert Raccoon Book in Egyptian. He declared, "To my people, the Desert Raccoons, do you now agree to accept one Eric Roberts as part of our tribe?"

"We accept," said the Desert Raccoons.

"Then let the Desert Raccoon Spirit be poured into the Cup Of Unity." He procceeded to pour the spirit into a large golden cup. Prince Ursu then said, "And to my people, the Desert Wolves, do you now agree to accept one Charles Roberts IV as part of our tribe?"

"We accept," said the Desert Wolves.

Prince Ursu nodded, before pouring the Desert Wolf Spirit into the golden cup. Then the high priest came in to finish the ritual, and soon both couples were duly married. The TFS took their jet planes back to Canerica shortly after the ceremony was over, and they rested, knowing that they will face Richard and Belladonna some other day.

THE END!


End file.
